


Не по-дружески

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Кит точно знал: от потребности в этом человеке не существует антидота. И вопрос был только в том, как долго он сможет прожить, делая вид, что ничего не случилось, всё по-прежнему?





	Не по-дружески

Кит не умел во всё вот это! Как позвать на свидание? Как впервые поцеловать? Что надо сказать? Как себя вести? И репетиции перед зеркалом совершенно не помогали обрести уверенность. Это был какой-то тотальный провал.

Уже пару раз Кит собирался с мужеством подойти к Широ, надеясь завязать непринужденный диалог, предложить ему… да хоть молочный коктейль выпить в торговом центре! И там уже взять за руку и оно должно было завертеться как-то само. По крайней мере, и Лэнс, и Ханк, и Аллура утверждали в один голос, что главное — начать. Но на деле стоило ему встретиться с Широ взглядом, поймать его улыбку, и язык прилипал к небу, и он не мог выдавить ни слова, кроме короткого приветствия и пары невнятных вопросов. Его потолком оказалось жалкое приглашение на спарринг. И это было так же далеко от свидания, как Земля от Алтеи без червоточин.

Рядом с Широ Кит неизменно терялся. В юности было проще. Тогда он не думал о том, какие у Широ глаза, какие руки, какое тело, как хочется прикоснуться, проследить мышцы пальцами и губами, узнать вкус его кожи и его удовольствия. Киту было достаточно разговоров, присутствия рядом, руки на плече, крепких объятий, когда тяжело и кажется, что один против целого мира. Да и потом — в космосе было просто — Широ надо было защитить любой ценой, всё остальное неизменно отходило на задний план. Широ жив — больше не о чем желать. Большего захотелось позже. Кит толком даже не мог сказать, когда именно понял, что попал.

Просто попал и тут же пропал. Кит точно знал: от потребности в этом человеке не существует антидота. И вопрос был только в том, как долго он сможет прожить, делая вид, что ничего не случилось, всё по-прежнему? Но и с какой стороны зайти Кит тоже не знал. На злосчастную тренировку он шел неохотно, ещё чуть медленнее — и возможно очутился бы в другом крыле здания. Но как бы Киту ни хотелось сейчас спарринга, тем более спарринга с Широ, опоздать он себе не позволил.

— Готов? — вместо приветствия спросил тот. Похоже, Широ сегодня вопреки обыкновению освободился пораньше и уже успел знатно размяться.

Кит встряхнулся: не вожделенное свидание, но тоже неплохо.

— Дай мне пару минут.

Как бы сильно ни хотелось Киту сразу начать тренировку, он заставил себя вдумчиво размяться. Широ был не тем противником, с которым не стоило считаться. Помимо того, что это было бы полное неуважение со стороны Кита драться лишь вполсилы.

Сражению Кит обрадовался. В бою не было времени на сторонние размышления: чтобы победить, надо реагировать стремительно и расчётливо, лишь иногда позволяя интуиции взять вверх и завершить движение так, как подсказывает тело. Из десяти раундов семь остались за Широ. Но Кит безмерно бы гордился результатом, не лежи он распластанный по мату в жёстком захвате.

— Ещё раз? — сверкнул улыбкой Широ, и Кит забыл, как собрался вывернуться. Слишком близко! Недопустимо близко.

Он затаил дыхание, облизал губы и выдал совсем не то, что собирался сказать:

— Широ, как насчёт переспать?..

Широ ошарашенно сморгнул. Кит запаниковал и добавил:

— Ты не подумай. По-дружески? — а в следующую секунду понял, что лучше бы молчал.

Он сморозил херню. Полную херню. Самую херовую херню из всей херни, которую только возможно представить!

У Широ дернулась бровь, и улыбка поблекла окончательно. Он осторожно отстранился, освободив Кита от своей тяжести. Сел рядом, по буддийски скрестив ноги. Кит тоже сел, что ему оставалось. Он отчаянно искал слова, чтобы это можно было исправить. И не находил. Он открыл рот, но ничего сказать не успел, Широ поднял руку, заставляя жестом замолчать и послушать.

— Кит, скажи, ты давно понял, что тебе нравятся мальчики?

Кит дернул плечом, надеясь, что ему только кажется и уши на самом деле не горят.

— Не слишком, — выдавил он.

— Понимаю, это не просто принять и понять, что с этим открытием делать дальше. Я тоже не сразу разобрался. Ничего страшного, не надо стесняться.

Кит снова кивнул, пытаясь сообразить, к чему клонит Широ, однако собственные страхи изрядно мешали пониманию. В голове билась только одна суматошная мысль: может, пронесет? Пусть пронесет!

— Кит, не пойми меня неправильно, но переспать по-дружески — это плохая идея. — Кит вскинулся, но Широ снова поднял руку, заставив того замолчать, и продолжил: — Я понимаю, попробовать то, что пугает, с тем, кому веришь, проще. Но поверь, пробовать надо с тем, с кем по настоящему хочешь. Пусть это и пугает, и может выйти всё криво, но это будет гораздо лучше, чем с тем, к кому ты ничего не чувствуешь.

— Но я…

Широ легко поднялся на ноги:

— Кит, я всегда готов дать тебе совет или ответить на любой твой вопрос, но не проси меня показывать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты об этом потом пожалел.

Кит с трудом сглотнул застрявший в горле ком и выпалил:

— Тогда мне нужен твой совет.

В конце концов, непоправимое уже случилось. Большим дебилом выставить себя просто невозможно. Да и терять, пожалуй, нечего. Стоило рискнуть.

Широ без колебаний опустился обратно на мат и твердо встретил его взгляд:

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

— Мне нравится один человек. Друг. — Признаваться глядя в глаза оказалось мучительно больно и вместе с тем сладко. Мосты горели прямо под ногами. Но Кит не отступил. — Я не знаю, как к нему подступиться.

— Друг? — переспросил Широ и, дождавшись кивка, выстрелил ещё одним вопросом: — Я его знаю?

— Определённо.

— Я могу узнать его имя? Мне было бы проще дать тебе совет, зная личность этого человека, — пояснил Широ и через паузу, словно ему в голову пришла мысль, добавил: — или не человека.

Кит замотал головой. Ни за что!

Широ дотянулся и положил руку на колено Кита, и тот замер, застигнутый прикосновением врасплох.

— Не хочешь — не говори. Я только надеюсь, что это не Лэнс.

Кит дернулся и мотнул головой раньше, чем осознал, что происходит.

— Мы не переходим на личности.

— Нет, конечно. Просто Лэнс прочно занят, и если бы это был он, то с ним шансов у тебя точно не было. Он влюблен в Аллуру, и что бы кто ни делал, он это просто не заметит. А если заметит, это может осложнить ваши отношения. Не кто-то из Клинков?

Кит обречённо мотнул головой. Широ иногда оказывался таким засранцем, особенно когда старался быть хорошим другом. И сопротивляться было почти бесполезно, если тот решил помочь. Киту даже хотелось, чтобы Широ назвал своё имя: так ему бы не пришлось говорить ничего вслух, достало бы просто кивнуть, и гори оно всё синим пламенем.

— Ханк?

Кит вздохнул и мотнул головой.

— Да, та же история, что и с Аллурой у Лэнса, только с Шай. И сложнее. Всё-таки разные виды. Кто же это может быть? Слушай, а может твой друг... он, как бы, подруга? Аллура? Кейти?

— Друг, — твердо ответил Кит.

— Коран?

Кит ошарашенно уставился на Широ, даже забыв помотать головой.

— Ты бы ещё Айверсона предложил! — не выдержав издевательства, фыркнул он.

— Уф! Какое облегчение: ты не разучился разговаривать, — улыбнулся Широ. — Я точно его знаю?

— Совершенно точно.

— Вы недавно познакомились? — сделал ещё одну попытку Широ.

Кит вздохнул и мотнул головой. Похоже, его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Себя в качестве возможной кандидатуры Широ в принципе не рассматривал. Оставалось только пережить этот мучительный разговор и сбежать куда-нибудь подальше — зализывать раны и клясть себя за идиотизм. Надо же умудрится так всё испортить!

— Давно… давно… — повторил Широ, а потом с подозрением посмотрел на Кита: — Это же не Мэтт? — И дождавшись ещё одного отрицания со стороны Кита он выдвинул новую версию: — Джеймс?

— Кто? — переспросил Кит. — А! Нет. Широ, ты будешь перебирать всех знакомых мужского пола?

— Да, гнилая идея, — согласился тот. Впрочем, на лице всё ещё читалось, что он и правда перебирает.

Кит накрыл руку Широ своей, привлекая внимание.

— Так как можно подступиться к другу, если… он… ты… ну, уже не вполне друзья?

— Нечто большее, чем просто друзья? — предположил Широ, взгляд которого остановился на руке Кита. Он нахмурился, а потом поднял взгляд и смущенно улыбнулся: — Честно говоря, я не слишком в этом хорош.

— А Адам? — опешил Кит. — Вы же с ним встречались.

— Ну, это он позвал меня на свидание. Я тогда думал только об учебе и никого не замечал. Ну, до тех пор пока Адам не сделал меня на симуляторе.

— Тебя? — не поверил Кит.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Широ. — Ты так говоришь, как будто это невозможно.

— Это невозможно. Ты — лучший.

Насмешка трансформировалась в мягкую и такую теплую улыбку, что Киту тут же захотелось потрогать её пальцами. Он сглотнул и с усилием отвел взгляд.

Широ смущенно ответил:

— От лучшего слышу, — и продолжил раньше, чем Кит успел возразить: — Не спорь. Всё равно каждый из нас останется при своём мнении, верно?

Киту не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как кивнуть.

— Так вот, он меня сделал, и я обратил на него внимание. Мы как-то заобщались на почве общей любви к открытиям и полетам, а потом он позвал меня на свидание. Ну, точнее, что это было свидание, я понял в конце, когда он меня поцеловал. До этого я считал, что мы просто вместе проводим увольнительную в городе.

— Как так? Хотя нет, не отвечай, я не хочу знать. Значит, надо позвать куда-нибудь?

— Да, — кивнул Широ. — Хорошее начало. Но лучше что-нибудь более очевидное, а то вдруг твой парень такой же тормоз, как я.

— Ты не тормоз.

— Твоему голосу не хватает уверенности, — рассмеялся Широ.

— Ты не тормоз, — упрямо повторил Кит. — Просто твой Адам был недостаточно очевиден.

— Ну, поцелуй — это довольно очевидная штука, — с улыбкой возразил Широ. — Хей, о чём ты так задумался?

— А вдруг ему не понравится? — Кит посмотрел Широ в глаза. — Я же никогда… ну, в теории это же просто?

— Нет, Кит, я не буду тебя учить. Я думал, мы договорились?

— Не надо, — покачал головой Кит. — Я не о том. Вдруг ему это совсем не надо? Что тогда?

Кит ждал ответа с замиранием сердца. Он привык находить в Широ опору и сейчас, в сложный для себя момент, в нём же искал спасение, а от того не заметил, как сжал его руку.

— Если ему не надо, тогда он предложит тебе остаться друзьями. Дело будет за тобой. Но представь, что будет, если он согласится? — отчего-то горько улыбаясь, отозвался Широ и поднялся на ноги, вынуждая Кита последовать за собой. — Он стоит риска?

— Он стоит мира.

Кит качнулся вперед, приподнялся на цыпочки и ткнулся неловким поцелуем в губы Широ. От ужаса он зажмурился и не сразу понял, что Широ — Широ! — ему ответил. Кит разомкнул губы, и поцелуй стал настоящим, захватывающим дух и лишающим ноги устойчивости. По крайней мере, держаться за плечи Широ Киту безумно понравилось.

В этот момент Киту совершенно не хотелось слов. Они могут принести за собой, что угодно, а ему хорошо было здесь и сейчас, но оторваться всё-таки пришлось. Широ смотрел ему в глаза немного ошарашенно, но точно не с паническим ужасом, которого подсознательно опасался Кит. Широ облизал губы и тихо спросил:

— Надеюсь, это сейчас был не “секс по-дружески”?

— Нет. Тот парень, он… — Кит сбился, сглотнул и попробовал ещё раз: — ты. Что скажешь мне ты?

Широ забрал лицо Кита в ладони и твердо ответил:

— Что начнем мы все же со свидания.


End file.
